power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Unleash the Battle of Dragidon Part 1
Unleash the Battle of Dragidon Part 1 is the 21stepisode of (Power Rangers Dragon Thunder) Plot When Roman is kidnapped and taken back to his home plane, Dragidon and was forced to become King and never to see his human wife and Daughter again, As Helena and her friends get on their Dragon Megazord and head To Dragidon to save her father and meet new allies and explore the world of Dragidon is. Story At the Mikaeleson’s house, Helena and her friends are visiting Helena’s parents for the weekend for the school to get repainted. Evie looks at Helena as she gets out games for her friends to play. “So Helena how did your school needed to be repainted again?” Evie asked as she looks at her. Parker looks at her. ”Well Evie when we were in science class we were doing an volcano experiment by adding some chemicals in and added pieces of crystals and made Dragidon Crystals from the volcano and when Cassidy borrow some of our crystals and added alot of them to her experiment by adding so much chemicals, Mrs. Pittman made us evacuate the school and grab out stuff and their was an Color of fire and it splattered all around the school.” Parker says as he looks at her. Izzie looks at her. ”So Mr. Walker our Principal is giving us a full weekend of school until they can repaint and fix the school.” Izzie says as she looks at Evie. Evie looks surprised. ”Whoa that big explosion cause by Dragidon crystals.” Evie says as she looks at them. Parker looks at her. ”Just Imagine it’ll be our gems.” Parker says as he kidds around as Helena shoots her Morpher laser at him. Evie became surprised and Lizzie looks at her and telling her if Parker kidds around she’ll do that. As Evie looks at her. ”Helena, sweetie I’m just wondering if you have started dating yet?” Evie asked as she looks at her. Helena looks at her. ”Mom, stop asking me if I’ve started dating yet your driving me crazy.” Helena says as she went to get some games from her room. As Evie hits her head as Roman comes over. ”Hey Evie give Helena time for her to date that’s all she needs.” Roman says as he looks at her. Evie looks at him. ”I know Rom i just don’t want her to be alone.” Evie says as she looks at him. Roman looks at her. ”Eve Helena doesn’t need so much pressure, it’s like my Dad tried to set me up with a girl that likes me my mother told me to follow my Heart and decid to look for the girl of my dreams and when I got on Earth and chose my last name when I ran into you I know your the girl.” Roman says as he kissed Evie as he went to the basement. As he went to the basement to get some snacks as he encounter an stranger that break through the window and attack him as he fights back as he falls. As the Stranger looks at him. ”Hello Prince Roman.” The Stranger says as he looks at him. Roman looks shock. ”Zandaro Heron.” Roman says as he recognized him. As he dents out a knocked out gas at him as he faints. (Theme Song) Episode 21: Unleash the battle of Dragidon Part 1 At the Kitchen, Logan is telling Helena that there’s no school for another few weeks cause the school is vandalized and Helena complaints as Evie walks In. ”Hey Helena have you seen your father he hasn’t come back from the basement.” Evie Says as she looks at her. Helena looks concerned as the 2 walks into the basement and found the place trash. ”Maybe Uncle Howard tried to clean the dishwasher again?” Helena asked as she looks at her. Evie looks at her. ”Nonsense Hel, he and Cousin Joey haven’t find away to get out of the pantry.” Evie says as she looks at her and at the pantry as Evie found a piece of fabric as she recognized it as Helena looks confused. ”What is it mom.” Helena asked as she looks at her. Evie looks at her. ”Helena this piece of fabric is from Zandaro Heron.” Evid says as she looks at her. Helena is confused. ”Mom, who’s Zandaro Heron.” Helena says as she looks at her. Evie looks at her. ”Zandaro Heron, is a guard of the royal family of Dragidon he must have come here and taken Roman back to Dragidon to become king by his father and your grandfather King Astrayo of Dragidon he must have know that Roman married me and had you as an half human and half Dragiaz.” Evie says as she looks at Helena. Helena seems determine. ”Mom I promised I will get Father back.” Helena says as she looks at her. As Helena ran out of the Basement leaving Evie confused as Helena looks at her friends. ”Guys pack your stuff and get it loaded to the Dragon Megazord.” Helena says as she looks at them. Lizzie looks confused. ”Wait why, Helena.” Lizzie says as she looks at her. Helena looks at her. ”Liz my father was taken back to his home planet Dragidon to be Force to become king by his father the king of Dragidon.” Helena says as she looks at her. ”What.” Logan says in shock. Parker chimes in. ”Your Father Roman was kidnapped H.” Parker says in shock as well. Izzie looks at them. ”And just when this day will get any better.” Izzie says as she looks at them. Helena looks at them. ”Yeah and that’s why we’re going to Dragidon to save him.” Helena says as she looks at them. Evie looks concerned about this but Helena tells her that she and her friends will handle it as Evie thinks she can trust her daughter. As The Teens Enter the Dragon Megazord and put their stuff inside as Evie looks at Daughter. ”Helena please be carefu, Dragidon is very dangerous and the Dragiaz don’t understand people from Earth and they might hurt you guys.” Evie says as she looks at Helena. Helena looks at her mom. ”Mom Ill be okay Astriant will guid us to Dragidon and we’ll stay hidden from Dragiaz.” Helena says as she hugs her mother as she gets on the Dragon Megazord as they buckle up and put on some air mask to keep them having oxygen in Space and put on some goggles. The Teens hold on tight as they leave Earth and headed for space as Helena talks to Astriant. “Astriant were in space and the coordinate are set On Dragidon make your call.” Helena says as she contacts Astriant on what happened. Astriant calls over the controls. ”Okay Helena now push the thrusters up and when you Find the wormhole the shortcut to Dragidon push the thrusters high and get in there.” Astriant says as he calls over the phone. Logan talks over the radio. ”Hey Astriant, here comes the wormhole.” Logan says over the radio. Astriant looks at them. “Okay whatever you do don’t put the thrusters on red.” Astriant Says as he looks at the screen. As Parker accidentally hit the thrusters to go red and they zoom into the wormhole and are knocked out and they loose contact with the Megazord. As Helena is seeing a glimpse of the Megazord as Parker looks at her. “Helena, Helena wake up.” Parker says as he looks at an unconscious Helena. Helena wakes up in a startled. ”Uh Parker what happened.” Helena says in frightened. Parker looks at her. ”The Dragon Megazord crash landed on Dragidon.” Parker says as he looks at her. Helena is shock as she wakes the others up. ”How long we were asleep?” Lizzie says as she looks at them. Logan looks at the computer. ”We’ve been asleep for almost 9 hours through the wormhole, we’ve been in Hypersleep for that hours.” Logan says as he looks at them. The others are shock. ”Whoa hyper sleep for 9 hours.” Izzie says as she looks at them. As Parker looks outside and the other looks at the megazord. ”Man the Megazord is busted from that wormhole.” Logan says as he looks at them. Helena looks at them. ”Well I guess were stuck here until we can fix the Megazord.” Helena says as she looks at them. they groaned by this and decided to get their stuff and go looking for Roman. Meanwhile, at the Castyle Roman is lock in the dungeon as his father looks at him. “Roman why that human girl, marrying her having an Half Dragiaz daughter are you serious.” King Astryao Says as he looks at him. ”Dad please I have to marry her I love her and I took my mother advice and chose the girl who I love you can’t force me to be King, meaning for me to leave my family.” Roman says as he looks at him. Astrayo gets upset and leaves and if he can’t be king then he’ll reamin IN the dungeon to think as he whispers to his guard to find Helena and destroy her. At the middle of the woods, Helena is calling for her dad. ”Dad, Dad!” Helena yells as she shouts for her father. Logan shouts his name. ”Mr. Mikaeleson.” Logan shouts. ”Roman!” Lizzie shouts. ”Rome.” Parker yells his name. “Roman, Mr. Mikaeleson!” Izzie shouts for his name. ”Where can he be.” Helena says as she gets worried. Parker looks at her and holds her shoulder. ”Hey don’t worry will find him I promise.” Parker says as he looks at her. Logan looks at the Sky. ”Hey Guys it’s nearly dark outside we should set up camp and camp here for the night.” Logan says as he looks at them. ”Okay Logan let’s put our stuff down and get out our camping gear, and set up camp for the night.” Helena says as she looks at them. The others agree as Parker, Lizzie, and Logan set up the tents and the camp ground, as Helena and Izzie gather up wood for fire. ”Hey Helena I know how much you want to find Roman don‘t worry.” Izzie says as she looks at her. Helena looks at her. ”Thanks Is, and I can’t believe Dad grew up here with Dragons, being a prince, his Friends.” Helena says as she looks at her. As Izzie stop and looks at Helena as they see people. ”Hey Hel look some people, do they live here?” Izzie asked as she looks at her. Helena turned and looks at her. ”Yeah they do, so they’re Dragiaz the people who lived on Dragidon.” Helena says as she looks at her. Izzie looks down at them. ”But why are some of them building a campsite there aren’t they supposed to live in their Villages.” Izzie says as she looks at Helena. Helena looks at her. ”I don’t know but we better get out of here before they see us here.” Helena says she looks at Izzie. As the 2 leaves the Dragiaz campsite and went back to their own, as it getting late at night as they put down the sticks for fire as Helena rubbed two sticks together and made a fire for them. “Alright Guys This we’ll be warm enough.” Helena says as she looks at them. Logan looks at her. ”Thats real good Helena I wonder how did your dad did when he tried to make a fire.” Logan says as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. “My Mom said when my Dad was In Dragidon when he camp he uses a fire cracker to make fire and when he was on Earth, he tried to do a fire the human way and he set his campsites on fire 5 times.” Helena says as she looks at him. The others are surprised by this as they all laugh, at the middle of the night each of them were telling them their camping experience as Izzir wonders something. Characters Allies Villains Trivia U